Shadows of the Night
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: A new girl named Saya shows up at Domino High... Why is she being so cold, and why doesn't Yuugi's classmate like her? AU- YGOBlood: The Last Vampire x-over... Warnings: gore & shounen ai YuumiY&Y , profanity CHPT 4 UP!
1. The Girl With The Soulless Eyes

K: Well, we just rented "Blood: The Last Vampire" yesterday, and decided it's okei, for what it is…. Saya's pretty tight…. She looks like Lara Croft, Tomb Raider…. ^^;; (Only with 2 braids of shorter length, of course!)

Y: Anyhoo, we decided to write a crossover that's most likely never been done before…. We tend to do that a lot, ne?

K: And now, without further adieu- Shadows of the Night!

**Disclaimer:** We dun own either series… If we did, we'd understand what the hell's up with Saya…. They never DO explain what's going on….. *grumble under their breath*

**Warnings**: Blood and gore, foul language, and future shounen ai….

**Shadows of the Night:**

Part I: The Girl With the Soulless Eyes 

**__**

**__**

Yuugi blinked as the new girl took a seat beside him, the one directly by the window. Sensei had said her name was Saya, and that she would be attending classes here for the next month or so. She'd recently transferred over from a school on an American military base, but apparently, she was fluent in both English and Japanese. It was strange to have someone new at this time of the year, but, the boy supposed, it didn't really matter. She was here now, and that's all there was to it.

            As the teacher began the class, Yuugi quietly slipped a note onto Saya's desk. The brunette stared down at it, then raised an eyebrow at the shorter teen. What the hell was he doing? Yuugi smiled, motioning for her to read it.

            Rolling her eyes, she scanned the note:

**Ohayo! Boku wa Mutou Yuugi desu. Hajimemashite, Saya-san! ^^**

            The girl growled in annoyance, but replied to the letter anyway. Folding it up again, she placed it on the violet-eyed boy's desk quicker than you could bat an eyelash. The other blinked as he turned his gaze from the teacher back to his desk, finding the note back in his possession. He skimmed the slip of paper, eyes widening in confusion at her reply:

**_Nigeru daze… Just leave me alone….._**

            He frowned, concern showing clearly in his innocent eyes, and Saya, noting his gaze, met them with a glare. The boy gazed deep into the crimson pools, finding nothing but a faint tinge of sadness that disappeared as quickly as it came. The ruby gems were dull, soulless; not a speck of light within them.

            Yuugi shivered, then turned back to the front. What could've forced her to grow to be that cold?

~*~

            /Fool./ Saya thought as the final bell rang, /He should just learn to mind his own damn business…./

            After first meeting the boy, she'd had to deal with his ever-caring nature. Since she was new here, the sensei had asked someone with the same class schedule to show her around. Only 3 students had her schedule, and the only one to volunteer had been Yuugi. Thus, she was stuck following him around like a…. a…. child!

            A low growl rumbled in her throat. No way in hell was David getting out of this one….. It was bad enough she had to go undercover as a student _again_. Just because she was eternally in her teens didn't mean she had to act like one! 

/AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OUTFIT?!/

She pulled at the collar of her jacket in disgust; always with the damn uniforms!! And this one was even worse than the last! The top was a sickening pink, a bright blue bow in the center, with a short blue skirt that looked like it never should've passed the dress code. She felt like one of those strippers down at the slums!

She mentally sighed; it had never been like this back in 1892….. Then, any skirt that reached above the knees was considered inappropriate…. Of course, it _was_ harder to chase down chiropterans with all that material in the way…

In any case, it's not like she could change all that- she was a vampire, not a miracle worker….

/Besides…/ she thought, watching Yuugi pack up his things. /It could be worse, right? At least he's not a chiropteran…./

Ugh- just thinking of being helped by the enemy made her gag…

~*~

Meanwhile, a second pair of crimson eyes stared at the 2 from the furthest corner of the room. They seemed to hold a slight flicker of mirth as they passed over Yuugi, who was having a bit of trouble hefting his backpack onto his shoulder. Their owner kept them there for a while, then passed over Saya.

The instant the figure caught sight of the long navy case by her side, his eyes narrowed, and he frowned. There was something about her that put him on edge- and it wasn't the wonderfully crafted katana he knew lie within the blue tube. This girl reeked of aged blood; blood whose type he recognized immediately.

The blood of a meta-vampire….. The blood of a chiropteran….. The enemy….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Oooh… Who's the mysterious figure? How does he know the existence of the chiropterans?

Y: Why does he have his eye on Yuugi? *nudge nudge, wink wink*

K: Anyhoo, those who've seen "Blood: The Last Vampire" should know what the hell we're talking about, and those who haven't are probably lost beyond all reason… (Like Ryouga Hibiki! ^^;;) If you can, rent it or buy it so you can understand all this better!! ^-~

Y: If you can't do that, at least review and tell us if you want more, ne? We have to write this while we still have the DVD to get info. from…. ^^;; Or just go to the movie website at http://www.bloodthemovie.com .

Both: Ja!


	2. Bloodied Desert Flower

K: Aa~ ^^; Haven't updated this in a LONG while, ne? ; Gomen yo… I was busy writing for all 60-something of my other fics…. ^_^;

Y: Not to mention getting into all those other fandoms, aibou… -_-;

K: Eh heh heh heh…. ^^; Sou desu… Datte- it also has to do with the fact we don't have BLOOD anymore since our rental time was only 5 days, not 6 months… ;

Y: What video store would let someone rent it that long?!

K: My neighbor let me borrow her Diddy Kong Racing game for 3 years…. I still have it….. ; She moved this week, too… ^_^;

Y: -_-; …………………………… no comment.

****

Disclaimer: Dun own Yuugi-tachi or Saya-tachi. Plain and simple….

****

Dedications:

- Tora no Kurayami (Hey guys! Stop giving away the surprises!! *mock scowl* Sheesh- you guys make better detectives than Inspector Zenigata… [The guy from Lupin III])

- Cyberkat (Here you go…! ^_^; Sorry it took so damn long… You've all probably forgotten about this by now…. -_-;)

- yamibakuramalik#1fan (*laughs* Glad you like it so far! Naa~ If you like vampires, I have another YGO vamp ficcy, and a Bakuten Shoot Beyblade one as well. They're both on my bio page… ^_~ [And yes, glomping all 3 at once IS possible. ^_^ Glomping all 46 of my muses- now THAT'S hard. *laughs*])

- Platerair Queen (*blushes* I'm glad you think so highly of my writing… I'll try hard to make sure this doesn't end up in the Discontinued Archives as well, k? ^_~)

- SailorMulti (Oh, thank Ra!! *glomps you* Thanks sooooo much for offering to help!! I'll be sure to contact you if I get stuck, ne? ^^;)

****

Shadows of the Night

Part II: Bloodied Desert Flower

"Naa~ Saya-san? Would you like me to help you around again tomorrow, or will you be fine on your own?"

Though it was spoken out of pure innocence, the brunette couldn't help but seethe at the question. She was NOT a child. She didn't have to be led around like some lost puppy- especially by this weak human. She didn't need his friendship- he would only get in the way later on.

"I'll manage."

She sensed him as he cringed behind her, hurt by her icy tone. He soon recovered, however, and caught up to her stride, a grin plastered on his face. The girl raised an eyebrow- it seemed this boy was used to rejection. How interesting…

"Well then… I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Ja na, Saya-san!"

With that, he turned and started down the sidewalk, his petite frame quickly lost in the sea of students making their way home after classes. Saya gazed after him for a while, then bristled as she felt someone watching her from behind. Without turning from her post, she addressed the one behind her.

"What do _you_ want?"

A chuckle broke through the dull rumble of the city. "Ah- so you _did_ sense me… I must be getting rusty…"

"I _said_ what do you want… Now tell me or I'll leave. I don't have time for this."

"Tsk, tsk… You're not very patient, are you? Is that why you choose to be so mean?"

"What the hell do _you_ know…? Mean? So what if I'm mean…? I'll act however the hell I want."

"Wakata na… Datte…" the figure drawled, then pushed himself up from the tree he was leaning against. "Don't act that way toward Mutou-san. He's been through a lot, and he deserves to be happy, or at least to be treated more kindly…"

"_He's_ been through a lot? Compared to other things, I'd say that's a gross exaggeration…"

"Other things? Like fighting chiropterans…?"

Saya eyes narrowed, and she whipped around to meet the amused gaze of the other. "How is it you know about them?! Who the hell _are_ you?!"

The boy smirked, closing his ruby-red eyes. "Aa~ I know what you're thinking right now… You're thinking- 'Who is this guy? Is he an enemy, or is he to be trusted?'"

His eyes snapped open, sensing the brunette's heated glare. "Isn't that right?"

"Shut up and answer me before I cut you to ribbons." She demanded, her fingers just itching to unsheathe her katana.

"Tsk, tsk… What did I say about patience? You're certainly a trigger-happy bitch, aren't you?" the boy snorted. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm just like you- a vampire of sorts…"

The girl's crimson eyes narrowed further. "You're lying- David said there were no others. How can you be one if others don't exist?"

The boy frowned. "I don't exist?! Ah- sonnai! How could you have forgotten about the Pharaoh?"

Saya blinked. "You're…. Egyptian?"

He gave her a pointed look that clearly said 'well DUH- where else would you have a Pharaoh?', then nodded. "I'm guessing whatever embassy you're working for never thought about checking the records for Egypt, ne? Otherwise they'd know about me…"

/Sounds plausible… But still- I don't trust him. I need to check with David on this…/ the brunette thought, her hands still on the navy case.

"Look- I'm not asking you to trust me. You don't seem all that trustworthy yourself, Miss Saya… All I'm asking is that you not hurt Mutou. I promised no harm would ever come to him, and it's a promise I intend to keep."

"You're a fool to care for a mortal like that."

"Am I?" he asked, a small, sad smile on his lips. "Perhaps, but at least it still feels as if I'm human that way…"

"You actually _want_ to be human again?"

He blinked. "Don't you? It's better to live a full life than an eternal one… To be given the chance to spend your life with others, instead of watching as they fade away, one by one…"

"You would be weak."

That same ghost of a smile floated to his lips once more. "By some standards, maybe, but at least I'd be happy…"

He turned, hefting his backpack over his shoulder. "Saa~ Ja mata, Saya-san. Please keep in mind what I've said, ne?"

That said, the boy trudged home in much the same direction Yuugi had taken earlier. The brunette idly wondered if he lived near there or was simply going off to stalk the boy and 'protect' him, then banished the notion. It was none of her business, and besides- what did she care, anyway? She had work to do…

~*~

/Hmm… He's protecting Mutou, right? In that case, he should be in the school records…/

She browsed through the dusty books until she found a section that held past yearbooks. Spotting the most recent one, she slid it off the shelf and opened the index in the front.

/Shit. Just my luck- the bastards had to list it by grade instead of class… I hate High School…/

She grumbled in annoyance, then made her way over to an empty table and sat down. This would undoubtedly take a while…

~*~

After 15 minutes of searching through the yearbook, she realized with a start that Mutou was in the _Freshman_ class, and, therefore, wouldn't be listed. That meant Mr. 'Pharaoh' wouldn't be there either. Which meant she just wasted an hour on this wild goose chase.

"DAMMIT!!"

Saya was still muttering curses after she was promptly sent away for her outburst as the Library was supposed to be a _quiet_ zone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: It was getting too serious… I had to add humor…. XP

Y: You just don't want her to figure out it's Yami…. -_-;

K: It's fun pissing Saya off… ^^; I couldn't help it!

Y: …… -_-;

K: *clears her throat* Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I have an idea as to why Yami promised to protect Yuugi, and why he said the little guy's been through a lot. (Hint: It's also why Saya's been transferred to Domino, Japan! ^_~) Well, I gotta go check my e-mail… Ja ne!


	3. Raison D'etre

K: Long time no see, eh?

Y: It HAS been nearly a year, aibou. --;

K: Heh heh… ; …Sorry?

Y: --; Just shut up and type up the damn chapter before they hurt you.

K: H-hai. ;

**Dedications:**

- **Weeping Angel** (Sorry I took so long. I've been slacking off, haven't I? --; Bad Ko. bops herself on the head)

- **Platerair**** Queen** (.; You've been waiting all this time?! Aack! Gomen ne!! You'll probably have a heart attack when you see this then, huh? .; Gaah! I need to update more!!)

- **Tora**** no Kurayami** (STOP GIVING AWAY SPOILERS, SHINJI!! . Is it really that predictable? Raah! You'll definitely have to do that again with this update… I, myself, forgot this existed! ;)

- **Hime**** no Ichigo** (Yeah… No one else in Yu-Gi-Oh has red eyes… -- slaps other characters, save Yuugi DAMN YOU!! PICK A DIFFERENT EYE COLOR!!)

- **Angel of Yami** (Read minds? No- he can't do that in this one, either. He was just guessing. ; Sure, I'll read your stories! I just need to find time, first… .;)

- **Lotus Re-incarnate** (Don't worry- he's not gonna be like her. I agree whole-heartedly that the nurse bitch was annoying as hell. Lol. Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try not to take another year for the next one!)

- **Euryale** (I don't blame you- I forgot it existed, too. .; Nope! Not discontinued! Thanks for the offer, though. I'll keep that in mind… I'm getting rid of a bunch of others, though… They're listed in my bio.)

- **Bakurasveela** (Be proud- your review reminded me this fic existed. ; Yes, I'm well-aware of how sad that is. Lol. Then again, when you haven't written in a long while, you begin to forget things… Which is the case here. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I just borrowed them for other people's entertainment. Don't hurt me!

**Shadows of the Night******

**Part III: Raison D'être**

**November 19, 1989**

It was snowing. Like tiny feathers descending from the heavens, they drifted to the ground with the quiet, serene calm of something fulfilling its role in life. Crystals of ice were meant to fall on this day, it seemed, to blanket the city and hide the sins that had been committed.

A splash of red on white. Soiled clothes, once crisp and new, now drenched and torn, reeking of blood. Bone, pale and gleaming in the soft glow of the streetlights, flesh ripped away by savage, grotesque creatures of darkness. Gashes running along horror-struck faces, placed there just before their deaths.

Wide, violet eyes, staring blankly, unable to comprehend what lie before them. Screams echoing in his mind. Tears streaming down rosy, chubby cheeks, having come unbidden once the youth had gazed upon the broken bodies of his family. A dark figure, standing guard over the innocent, a gloved hand squeezing his shoulder gently. A glint of metal. The boy noted the charm hung from the gentleman's wrist with empty eyes.

Sirens wailing, amplified by the still of the night. A whisper in the child's ear- "I'll protect you, little one." A gust of wind, ice swirling, dancing as the figure melted into the shadows.

Strangers pulling him away, wrapping him in blankets that gave no warmth; that offered him no solace. The flashing of cameras and a flurry of questions. Bags, corpses of loved ones, tossed into the back of a truck. Red eyes peering out of the darkness.

Dull violet gazing upward into the sky. A motion of his lips, a voiceless murmur.

"Ya……mi…."

Ruby gems revealed themselves to the world, a flicker of lingering sadness shining within as painful memories surfaced. He'd been too late- the chiropterans had already come and gone, leaving death and destruction in their wake. He'd caught up with them once he'd been sure Yuugi was safe, but still he cursed himself for ignoring their actions instead of killing them when he'd had the chance. Yuugi's parents would still be alive and well if he'd cared enough for human life to have stopped them beforehand. Yuugi's sorrow had rekindled the faintest spark of humanity within him. A part of him that hadn't been touched for centuries. A part of him he had long since forgotten.

That is why he began to hunt the damned. He'd made a promise, to Yuugi, as well as to himself. He would protect him at all costs, and preserve the purity of Yuugi's soul. He owed the boy at least that much.

**_You're a fool to care for a mortal…_**

The pharaoh smiled faintly. Perhaps I am…

He snorted, turning his head to gaze at the one he'd given his life to through the small second-story window. I don't think so.

The boy was entertaining his friends, swapping cards and laughing merrily as they nursed mugs of green tea. They seemed genuinely happy, enjoying each other's presence.

**_You would be weak…_**

Yami sighed, closing his eyes. The man inside him longed for companionship once more. He had given his whole being to the violet-eyed boy, yet he himself knew nothing of their relationship. He had locked that memory away in the darkest corner of his mind, and knew him only as a fellow classmate.

Not a hint of recognition in his eyes. Even as he spoke my name in greeting, the name he gave me, there was nothing. Perhaps she is right after all- perhaps I am, indeed, a fool…He grit his teeth, bitterly cursing the Gods for their cruel joke.

Then, slowly, he calmed himself, and silently asked the Gods to forgive him for his anger. It was better this way- they had given him a gift, and here he was, condemning them for their actions. He was unworthy of the title of pharaoh.

If he doesn't remember, then he can continue to be happy. It was I who caused him such grief in the first place… I alone should suffer for my actions. I alone should be the one to carry this burden.

"Which is why I can't risk him being in danger. If he runs into a chiropteran, his memories would surely return…"

The Egyptian stood, skillfully maintaining his balance on the branch that support him. His statement was true. The slightest thing may trigger the suppressed memories and cause them to surface.

That was why he hunted. That was why he distanced himself like this… Filled with a burning desire to uphold his oath, he leapt from the limb, racing off to find the trail of yet another child of darkness and make it pay for its sins.

In his haste, a silver chain snapped from his wrist, and was caught on some twigs just below the limb he'd been on. The sudden movement rustled the leaves, drawing Yuugi's attention as he bustled around, collecting the cups his friends had left behind when they'd gone downstairs. Intrigued, he set them down and climbed on top of his desk to peer out the window.

There, suspended just beyond his reach, was an ankh pendant. His eyes widened and dilated, neurological connections breaking the barrier that had been placed on certain memory cells.

Ghastly images flooded back to him, a black-and-white horror film played in fast-forward. Snatches of conversation- "hide, go quickly," "N-nan nanno yo?!" "NIGERUNDA!!!" Blood-curdling screams reverberating in his mind, over and over- never ceasing. Faces, white and slashed, staring at him. Haunting him.

Snow dyed crimson. Corpses reaching out to him, calling for him. Creatures, their eyes glowing red. Long, brown hair all along its body. Sharp teeth ripping into the flesh of his mother and father. The struggle to breathe as quietly as he could, watching it all, witness to it all- hiding in the place his father had told him to run to just before he'd been torn to pieces.

The stench of death rolling off the devils. The piercing cries they'd uttered as they ran off. Emerging from his hiding place to gaze down on his parents. A hand on his shoulder. Comfort from a man he'd never seen. The glint of the silver charm on his wrist. A whisper, a promise. A flurry of snow.

Sirens. Strangers. Questions. Go away, leave me alone… The man was gone. Where is he? I must find him… Darkness. The man in shadow. Pendant.

School. A new student. A boy. Dark. Always dark. Always silent. Always alone. Pendant. Pendant. Silver chain. Silver charm. His wrist. The same wrist. Darkness. Shadows. Always cloaked in shadows.

**_H.I.M._****__**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Falling. Pain. Sounds. Darkness. Always darkness. Voices.

"Yuugi? **YUUGI**?!!"

…………….Nothing.

K: Blah. Done. My ass hurts. --;

Y: TMI, aibou.

K: Oh XP. rolls eyes ANYWAY, you better be goddamn HAPPY- I was gonna leave it at when he found the charm, but I went the whole 9 yards and wrote you his reaction, too!! grumble grumble It's friggin' 2 A.M.!! I COULD BE SLEEPING!!!!

Y: Anyway, we have no idea what will happen next. Have fun guessing, cuz' WE sure will! .;


	4. Meminisse

* * *

K: Hi all! I felt like writing more of this, so I did. Yay! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own diddly.

**Dedications:**

For people who actually read this story.

****

**Shadows of The Night**

**Part IV: Meminisse**

**

* * *

**

He was different today… Distant. It was as if something had happened after he'd left, something that was eating away at the boy from the inside…

It worried him greatly.

His friends were worried about him, too. He could see it in every concerned glance in his direction. It seemed, whatever it was, he hadn't told them yet. They whispered to each other throughout class, attempting to get him to open up. However, they found that they were only met with silence.

They approached him again at lunch.

"Hey…are you sure you're alright?" The blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, but was shocked when the younger boy edged away.

"Yuugi…"

A hurt look crossed his face, melting into a solemn understanding. This was something he wanted to face on his own, and he of all people knew the feeling.

When Anzu opened her mouth to say something, he shook his head and let the group away. The brunette struggled against his gentle, yet firm grip, protesting.

"J-Jounochi!"

"Urusei. This is something he needs to do on his own… Just give him time…"

"D-datte!"

"Anzu! Just…trust me on this, alright?"

She frowned, but nodded. Jou knew Yuugi better, even if he'd only become his friend recently. Their connection was much stronger than the one she had with the violet-eyed youth; a fact that she found herself jealous of at times. But now was not the time to question their strange bond. All that mattered was Yuugi's physical and mental health, and if Jou said he needed time, then that was it. It was painfully obvious he didn't want them involved, so, ultimately, they had little choice in the matter.

"If you say so, Jounochi…"

They didn't bother him after that. They even left for home with him, though Anzu had been most reluctant. Saya was intrigued by the group's strange behavior, hanging back after school so she could examine the boy next to her a bit more.

To her surprise, as soon as the students had left, he rose and approached the so-called "pharaoh." She quirked an eyebrow at the other's shocked expression; after all, they knew each other well, didn't they?

"Ha-hai? Nani?" Yami stuttered, trying to keep in character whilst simultaneously trying to make sense of the situation.

There was a pause, broken by the sound of rustling cloth and a soft gasp. Yami blinked down at the boy in his arms, unsure of what to do. In all his years, he'd never been confronted with something like this. Not even in the brief time he'd been mortal.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, then stopped when he heard a faint jingle. Directing his attention toward the source of the noise, his eyes widened.

Feeling Yami's body stiffen, Yuugi released his hold on him, looking up. Tears shone in his eyes as he presented the small bracelet, a soft, half-hearted smile on his features.

"It's yours, isn't it?"

The darkling stared at the glinting accessory, eyes glazed.

"Dear Ra… You've remembered, haven't you?"

Yuugi nodded, then bit his lip and buried his face in the vampire's shirt, letting the tears flow. Yami held him close, his own eyes consumed by moisture.

Saya quietly gathered her things and exited the room, leaving the two alone in their bittersweet reunion.

* * *

"So… now you know…"

Saya gripped the strap of her backpack. "How did you find me?"

The boy snorted, leaning against the trunk of the tree he stood on. "I'm like you, remember?"

Saya went silent for a moment, then questioned, "What happened to your little toy?"

The boy growled in response. "He is NOT a toy…"

"…pedophile."

"…heartless bitch."

Saya sighed, turning around to face the boy who called himself a pharaoh. "Why are you here? Regardless of your intentions with him, he shouldn't be left alone right now."

"I thought you didn't care about humans?"

"……"

Yami's smirk faded, and he stared at her with a wild look in his ruby eyes. "I came to tell you to leave. The metas here are mine and mine alone to kill…"

"Well you're doing a pretty shitty job if I had to be called in, huh? You're not fit to be a hunter—your ties to that boy make you weak."

The boy snarled, rushing at her and pinning her to the ground. "I am NOT weak."

Saya smirked. "Look at yourself. You let petty human emotions control you…"

She kicked him off her, standing up and brushing off her clothes. "Foolish boy… Guilt ties you to him, and nothing more…"

Yami glared at her as she walked away, then disappeared with a huff. Saya kicked a crumpled soda can, watching it skitter off into a gutter with a series of clunks.

Baka. Humans just use you. Why would you willingly tie yourself to that?

"Goddamn masochist."

* * *

K: Yay. Done. Another short chapter, I know, but I'm toying with a bunch of different ideas of where to go from here. All of them are equally promising, but I can only choose one…

Anyhoo, I hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to review, k?


End file.
